world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Zayne Storm
Summary A dragoon skilled in spear usage as well abilities that are learned through the usage of the weapon he wields. His family was killed in an assault on his home village. He joined the Vetnasian army alongside Sakin to grow stronger in order to not let his loved ones die again. Powers and Stats Zayne: '''(Z-ane) '''Tier: 8-B | 8-A | Low 7-B | 6-C Name: 'Zayne Storm '''Origin: 'Chronicles of Darkness, Tales of Exitium 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''21 '''Classification: '''Human / Dragoon '''Powers and Abilities: 'Characteristics|Enhanced Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Weapon Magic | '''Unknown Attack Potency: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level | Small City Level '''| Island Level''' Speed: At Least Peak Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level '''| '''Small City Level | Island Level Durability: City Block Level | Multi-City Block Level '''| Small City Level | Island Level''' Stamina: Peak Human | Unknown Range: '''Melee Range with Spear | '''Unknown Standard Equipment: '''Spear | The Fusion Gauntlet, The Book That Knows Everything (Alex P. Tannen's Holo-encyclopedia) '''Intelligence: '''Average Intelligence for a Human '''Weaknesses: '''Can become hot headed in the heat of battle or at the loss of someone. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pierce - '''A sound breaking stab with the spear. * '''Jump - '''All Dragoons can jump high into the air, usually combo's up with Pierce. * '''Fusion Gauntlet - '''A powerful gauntlet (forged with the power residing in Mars after his imprisonment) that was stolen by a Spacer fugitive that gave it to Nevaren in exchange for his life after crash landing onto the underdeveloped planet Tannen and thus Jeralda. * '''Fire Blast - '''A beam of intense fire burning at 1500 Degrees °F. * '''Ice Blast - '''A beam of shivering cold ice at the temperature of -40 degrees °F. * '''Gust Blast - '''A powerful blast of rushing winds blowing at 200 mph (Category 6 Hurricane winds essentially). * '''Rock Blast - '''A barrage of mud and rocks blasting at speeds of over 150 mph making the force of impact like that of a high speed car. * '''Dark Beam - '''A blast of Dark energy. * '''Light Beam - '''A blast of Light energy. * '''Fusion Blast - '''A Combined and focused blast of all 6 elements. Capable of hurting interdimensional beings due to the combined elements all fused into one. When it hits an opposing force of equal power, both users are transported to the Realm of Caelum, the Dimension beyond all space and Time and home to the God of Time Torik and his Guardians of the clock. '''Tales of Exitium Melee Artes: * Demon Fang - 'When the Demon Fang arte is used, the character launches a ground projectile towards a target. This arte is useful for melee characters who need to stay away from enemies temporarily and damage them from a distance, while waiting for healing or support from an ally. However, this arte can travel only along the ground * '''Bloody Rose -' When executed, the user thrusts into the enemy and spins into the air with a slash that throws the enemy upward with the user, who follows through with an additional thrust and slash as they both fall back to the ground. If the final slash fails to hit the target, the remainder of the attack will be canceled, ending the attack prematurely. If the enemy remains staggered through the final slash, the user continues with a series of rapid thrusts, finishing with a final thrust that makes red rose petals appear around the blade. * 'Earth Rave -' Zayne first thrusts his spear through the enemy, then swings his lance to the left, conjuring an angled formation of three rock spikes of varying sizes. * '''Elemental Clash - Zayne first performs a diagonal downward swing to the left that conjures frost and small ice formations on the ground around the enemy. He then follows with a diagonal upward swing to the right, followed by a clockwise spin with the tip of his spear set ablaze as a small burst of fire is briefly emitted on the ground around him. * Skewering Spear - The user performs a strong thrust forward with their spear. * Rondo of Light - ''' Zayne prepares a wide sweep with his spear, yellow light briefly focusing on her, then performs two full spins at different angles, both strikes emitting green light. * '''Flames of Light - Zayne performs a fiery sweep diagonally upward, followed by another one accompanied with a column of fiery rings forming on the enemy, then finishes the arte with a powerful swipe diagonally downward that emits a fiery explosion. Tales of Exitium Spirit Artes: * Fireball - '''Throughout most of its appearances, the spell shoots off one or more fireballs at the enemy. These fireballs are capable of homing in on an enemy target, regardless of position on the battlefield. This spell tends to do weak damage, decreasing its usefulness as more powerful area-based spells are learned. * '''Rock Trine - '''A triangular glyph appears beneath the enemy, and three stone spears jet from each corner. * '''Wind Lance - '''An arte where it manifests as a green arc appearing in front of the caster and soaring to any target in sight. * '''Splash - '''When the spell is used, it causes a series of water streams to fall on enemies within an area of effect. * '''Bolt Strike - '''The user conjures a sphere of dark purple energy above the ground, and several lightning bolts strike at random directions. * '''Spread - '''When used, Spread creates a column of water beneath the enemy that rises to damage it multiple times, lifting it in the process. * '''Eruption - '''Eruption typically involves several waves of magma pulsing out of the ground. Originally, as a follow-up, fireballs rain down over the affected area, but this part faded out after Evan managed to copy the exact move, Zayne chose to ditch the fireballs, and actually make a Volcano rise up to use the arte. * '''Grave - '''this spell causes several rock spikes to rise from the ground, causing damage to the enemy. * '''Air Thrust - '''Air Thrust surrounds the target with sharp blades of wind, dealing many hits quickly while slightly lifting the enemy into the air. This spell is excellent for creating party combos because it can increase the hit count considerably quickly while preventing potential enemy knockdown and leaving it open for further attacks. The animation for this spell sometimes differs between users, usually involving the wind resembling razor-edged discs or saw blades. * '''Negative Gate - '''In most of its appearances, the spell creates a sphere of dark energy that damages enemies. * '''Divine Streak - '''When Divine Streak is executed, the user fires a stream of golden light from a glyph that appears in front of them. The beam of light is directed toward the direction the user is facing * '''Divine Saber - '''This spell creates a six-pointed glyph that calls forth lightning strikes at each corner before summoning a massive lightning bolt in the center of the pattern. * '''Holy Lance - '''Holy Lance is a spell that causes many sharp spears of light to form in a circular pattern in the air while a magical glyph is formed around the enemy. The spears point down at an angle toward the target, rapidly striking the earth in sequence to pierce the enemy. This is followed by a small blast of light as the spears detonate. * '''Ray - '''Ray is a Light-elemental spell that, as its name implies, releases beams of light across the battlefield. The rays of light are usually angled and rain from the sky. * '''Judgment - An arte that is altered to create several pillars of light that strike randomly across the full battlefield for a short period of time, with the implication of divine punishment. * Meteor Storm - '''Meteor Storm is generally found to be one of the strongest spells in any game in which it appears. The spell causes meteors to rain down upon the battlefield, causing explosions as they collide with the ground. The arte varies in element; in some versions it is of the Fire element and in others it is elementally neutral. The arte is capable of hitting all enemies on the field, but similar to Judgment, the arte will not hit every location on the field, so it is possible for enemies to completely avoid the meteors. While the positions that the meteors land in appear to be random, there is often a set pattern to them. '''Keys: Arc I | Arc II | Final Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Theme: Meaning of Birth Battle Theme: Tribute ~Quotes~ Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Spear User Category:Human Category:Chronicles of Darkness Category:Tales of Exitium